A conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) may include liquid crystals sandwiched between two pieces of thin glass substrate. Light emitted from backlight lamps may be controlled by the liquid crystals, wherein a color filter may be formed on one of the glass substrates in order to enable the display of color. Each pixel of a traditional Red, Green, Blue (RGB) color filter may include a three-subpixel configuration with a Red-Green-Blue component. Recent developments in color filter technology have resulted in the formulation of RGBW color filters, wherein each pixel of an RGBW color filter may include a two-subpixel configuration with either a Blue-White (BW) component or a Red-Green (RG) component. While RGBW color filters may increase transmissivity, resolution and power efficiency over traditional RGB color filters, yellow color saturation may be decreased due to a reduction of RG per full white ratio relative to the RGB color filter configuration.